Switch
by IHaveNoLife17
Summary: Kai is transported into a parallel universe where he has a metal foot, Wu was the one bitten by the Great Devourer, and many, many other things are different. Meanwhile Kai from the parallel universe seems to have replaced the Kai we know and is... jealous? This will either be insane or insanely awesome.
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck..."

"Gees, language, Kai!" Jay shouted.

Kai stared wide-eyed at the blue ninja for a second before yelling, both shocked and excited, "It was finally reversed?!"

"Um, what was reversed?"

"Please don't joke about this! Does the phrase 'snake ninja' ring a bell?"

"No…" the lightning ninja looked at him oddly.

"Dang it, Cole's right! I am losing my marbles!"

"When would Cole have said that?"

"Never mind. How the heck did I survive?"

"Survived what? Dude, you just randomly passed out training."

"Yeah, sure I did. Because that makes perfect dang sense," he rolled his eyes.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the familiar face.

"Sensei Garmadon?"

The man nodded and, turning, called, "Boys, Nya, he's awake."

"But you were banished to the Cursed Realm!"

Turning back around, Garmadon gave Kai a strange look.

"I suppose you were hit harder than we thought. No, boy, that's my brother you're thinking of."

The red ninja had opened his mouth to argue with the guy who shouldn't be here when he was interrupted.

"Kai! Thank God you're okay!" Cole was standing in the doorway. And he had on a neon-orange hoodie with matching sweatpants and an orange baseball cap.

"What are you wearing?" Kai said, holding back laughter.

"What do you mean? You know orange is my favorite color!"

"Is this some sort of joke?" The fire ninja threw the covers off himself and was about to stand up when he noticed something.

"What happened to my foot?!" he shouted. Most of his foot seemed to be made of metal, covering it like some sort of silver sock.

"How should I know? We've asked you a million times since you joined the ninja and you always said you didn't wanna talk about it. You feeling alright or what?"

"I'm fine! It's you who are acting weird!"


	2. Chapter 2

[a/n: Nothing is wrong with AU Cole. On the Ninjago page of the Lego website it used to say Cole's favorite color was secretly orange. Does anyone else remember it saying that? AU Cole just doesn't hide it, though I kinda took it to an extreme as a joke. Everything else (except the metal foot thing) was a 'what if this happened instead?' during various episodes where that would cause a major change.]

"But that _is _what really happened. You just fell face-first on the ground and scared the crap out of everyone. Anyway, Zane checked on you, and he said you were fine. We've just been waiting on you to wake up."

"Why would you wait for me, though? Not Nya as my sister or Cole as the leader?"

"They're asleep."

"And you're not why?"

"Me and Lloyd- Okay, strike you a deal: I'll tell you why I couldn't fall asleep if you say why Cole called you bonkers."

"You realize I trust you enough to tell you that if you had just asked? And if not, why would I care about your insomnia?"

"You're acting strange. I didn't think you knew that word."

"Of course I do. Look, don't tell Nya this; I wouldn't die if Zane or Lloyd knew though, cause I know you can't keep secrets to yourself."

"I can too keep a secret!"

"Maybe." From this point on the blue ninja noticed Kai never met his eyes. "The past month or so I've had trouble telling certain dreams from reality. Cole noticed- er, I think he did... He never flat-out said I was nuts but he might as well have. So why can't you sleep?"

"Too excited. The new Fitz Donegan movie comes out tomorrow and me and Lloyd got tickets!"

"Fits who?"

"Those comic books Lloyd loves?"

"You mean the ones you're way too old to be reading?"

"Yeah... Hey!"

"Sorry." Jay gave him another weird look. Kai had sounded genuinely sorry, not the sarcastic, meaningless apology he'd usually have received.

[a/n: Do you think I should I have short chapters focusing on one or the other (Kai in AU land or AU Kai in regular land -no clue how to phrase that) or combine them both. I don't know about you, but combining them confuses me.]


End file.
